


Telt, Ti i skuddet og tungekyss

by mazarin01



Series: Forelska 89 [2]
Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: 1989, First Love, Isaks pov, Kjærester, Kjærlighet, Love, M/M, POV First Person, Slow Build, mixtapes, Åttitallet
Language: Norsk
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-02 21:55:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16795501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mazarin01/pseuds/mazarin01
Summary: Isak har sommerferie om noen få dager. Familieteltet skal selges og Isaks pappa har satt det opp får se at det er i orden. Det blir stående oppe til det blir solgt og Isak får en ide. Kanskje han kan invitere Even over på teltovernatting?





	1. Telt til salgs

**Author's Note:**

> Hei, kjære lesere
> 
> Hurra, det er 1. desember - 24 dager igjen til jul. 
> 
> Jeg klarte ikke la 1989 universet ligge, for det var så gøy å skrive om. Så her kommer en oppfølger. Håper dere har litt tålmodighet, for det tar lang tid før Even dukker opp i ficen. Men til gjengjeld får dere besøke familien Valtersen. Og squaden til Isak er også på plass.  
> 
> 
> Fcien har et soundtrack. Om du har lyst, så har jeg samlet alle sangene det snakkes om i denne ficen i en spilleliste som heter Isaks love-mix på Spotify. Den kan du høre her: https://open.spotify.com/user/mazarin-/playlist/7fsLZPUP0Nh89p0ZWir76Y?si=MwPOAHDpTzeeXG609-R5Qg
> 
> Kudos og kommentarer er som sjokolade, alltid velkommen.

Det blafrer litt i de gule gardinene på rommet mitt, men det er ikke det som fanger oppmerksomheten min. Noe beveger seg på utsiden av vinduet. Jeg trekker gardina bort og åpner vinduet helt.

“Pappa?”

“Ja,” sier han irritert.

“Hva er det du driver med?”

“Hva ser det ut som? Setter opp teltet vel.”

“Ja, jeg ser jo det da. Men hvorfor liksom? Har du planlagt telttur?”

“Nei, jeg skal selge det.”

“Hæ? Skal du selge teltet vårt?”

“Ja.”

“Du kan jo ikke det,” protesterer jeg.

“Vi bruker det jo ikke mer. Nå står det bare og tar opp plass.”

“Men pappa. Du kan jo ikke det. Vi kan jo fortsatt dr-”

“Dra på telttur? Nei, vi skal ikke mer på telttur, Isak. Tror du at du får med mamma på det?”

Det knyter seg i magen. Tanken på å selge teltet gjør meg trist, får meg til å tenke på alle de gangene vi var på telttur da jeg var liten. Mamma, pappa, Lea og jeg.

Familien Valtersen. En helt normal familie, samlet rundt teltet, alle blide og fornøyde.

Nå derimot er alt annerledes.

Mamma er schizofren. Ikke alltid syk, men nok ganger til at det er slitsomt og vanskelig. Pappa er streng, ofte sliten og jobber mye. Lea har flyttet ut, dratt utenlands fordi hun trengte litt distanse til hjemstedet og familien. Jeg er femten og liker gutter. I familien er det bare mamma som vet om akkurat det.

“Kom og hjelp meg litt er du grei.”

“Jeg er opptatt.”

“Isak! Nå kommer du og hjelper faren din.”

“Men pappa-”

“Ikke noe men. Om du skal få ukelønn er du pent nødt til det.”

Jeg tramper trassent bortover gulvet, hater når han bruker ukelønna mi som pressmiddel. Setter på meg joggeskoa og går ut til pappa bak huset. Sier ikke hei når jeg kommer, bare står med henda i lomma og ser surt på han.

“Kom her og hold i de stengene.”

“Hvorfor skal du sette opp teltet hvis det skal selges?”

“Fordi jeg må sjekke om det er noen skader på det,” sier pappa og setter sammen stengene slik at teltduken skal få et fundament.

Herregud så kjedelig det er å stå her og sette opp telt. Det er tusen andre ting jeg heller kunne tenke meg å gjøre. Spille på Game Boyen, sykle bort til Even og høre om han er hjemme og vil være med på sykkeltur, spille fotball med gutta eller høre på Albin på radioen, kanskje ta opp noen nye sanger.

Ti minutter senere er teltet endelig på plass, bare teltpluggene gjenstår å festes. Det er et sånt stort, grønt familietelt med to rom, fire soveplasser og et passe stort forrom.

Det er lenge siden det har vært i bruk. Sist gang jeg sov der må ha vært for tre år siden minst. Det var vel den sommeren det var så sykt varmt og jeg og Jonas bestemte oss for å sove ute i teltet. Idéen hørtes god ut, men var ikke det. For det var minst like varmt inne i teltet og vi sov nesten ikke de nettene.

Plutselig popper det opp en idé og jeg kan ikke annet enn å smile for meg selv.

“Pappa?”

“Mm,” sier han fraværende med ryggen bøyd og øynene festet på den nedre delen av teltets bakside.

“Når har du tenkt å ta ned teltet igjen?” Pappa svarer ikke, bare står fremoverlent og studerer teltet nøye. “Pappa!”

“Hva er det?”

“Når har du tenkt å ta ned teltet igjen?” gjentar jeg, irritert over at pappa ikke følger med.

“Tja, er ikke helt sikker. Vurderer om jeg skal la det stå oppe litt sånn at folk kan komme å se på det. Først må jeg få satt inn en annonse i lokalavisa og en lapp på butikken. Hvorfor lurer du på det?”

“Kan jeg få sove ute i teltet sammen med en kompis?”

“Sove i telt?” Pappa begynner å le.

“Hvorfor ler du?” spør jeg surt.

“Er ikke du litt for gammel til sånt?” spør han ertende. “Du er jo ikke åtte år lenger.”

“Ååå.”

Jeg kjenner kinnene brenne, delvis fordi jeg er sint på pappa fordi han erter meg. Litt fordi han kanskje har rett, kanskje det er barnslig å ville sove i telt når man er femten?

Mamma har kommet ut og står ved siden av meg uten at jeg har merket det. Hun klemmer meg på skuldra og gir meg et lite smil.

“Hei, Isak.”

“Hei, Mamma.”

“Du, Isak?”

“Ja?” Jeg ser bort på mamma, vil heller prate med henne enn pappa som bare er dum.

“Du må gjerne ha en kompis på overnatting i teltet.”

“Kan jeg?”

“Så klart det. Det er jo bare koselig det da. Ikke teit i det hele tatt, selv om pappa kanskje tenker det. Det er jo sånn fine sommerminner skapes, er det ikke?”

“Jo, det er det.”

Jeg rødmer og tenker automatisk på Even, på oss liggende ved siden av hverandre i soveposer. Kanskje litt sånn tett inntil hverandre, sånn at vi kan kysse litt og holde hender. Kanskje spise love hearts og høre på musikk. Høre på den siste mixtapen min, den med _I just can’t stop loving you (Michael Jackson)_ , _Living on a Prayer (Bon Jovi)_ og ( _I Just) died in your arms tonight (Cutting Crew)_ blant annet.

“Åååå, tusen takk.”

Jeg snur meg helt rundt, legger armene rundt mamma og klemmer til. Gir henne en lang og fin klem, synes hun fortjener det. Spesielt nå som mamma nylig har kommet ut av en depresjon.

“Så hvem er det som skal overnatte da?”

“Jeg har tenkt å spørre Even.”

Mamma bøyer seg litt mot meg og hvisker meg i øret. “Er det han spesielle?”

“Ja,” sier jeg, nikker gjentatte ganger og kjenner kinnene mine rødne. “Du sier ikke noe til pappa, please?”

Jeg ser på henne med bedende øyne. Pappa kan ikke få vite at Even er _spesiell_ , da vil han aldri gå med på at han skal sove over. Han er jo så streng på sånt. Det er ikke på grunn av at jeg liker gutter, for det vet han jo ikke om ennå. Han er bare sånn generelt streng, mye strengere enn mamma.

“Jada, jeg lover. Men da må du love meg en ting også?”

“Hva da?” spør jeg lavmælt.

“At det ikke skjer noe. Ja, du vet-”

“Mamma!” Jeg kniper igjen øynene, vil ikke snakke med mamma om dette.

“Lover du?” spør hun igjen. “Du er bare femten år og Even han er vel to år eldre enn deg. Det er fort gjort at noe skjer da. Gutter er jo veldig ivrig i den alderen.”

“Mamma, slutt!”

“Bare lov meg at det ikke skjer noe.” Mamma legger hånda på skuldra mi og klemmer til.

“Jada, jeg lover.” 

“Har dere kysset da?”

“Det vil jeg ikke snakke med deg om.”

Jeg kan prate med mamma om alt, om gutter, jenter og kjærester. Vi har jo allerede pratet om meg, at jenter er _helt_ uinteressant for meg, men at jeg liker gutter i stedet. Mamma vet jo at jeg er forelska i Even og at vi på en måte har en _greie_.

Likevel, så har jeg absolutt ikke lyst å prate om kyssing med mamma. Det blir liksom litt for flaut, for jeg vet hun kommer til å spørre og grave, vil vite hvordan det var og hva jeg synes. Fortelle om første gang hun kysset pappa og hvordan hun følte det.

“Men vi kan da prate om alt,” sier mamma prøvende.

“Ikke om dette,” sier jeg bestemt.

“Hva snakker dere om?” spør pappa og ser på oss.

“Ikke noe spes,” sier jeg kjapt, presser leppene sammen og ser strengt på mamma. Håper hun skjønner hintet. _Hold kjeft!_

“Jeg bare sa at han kunne ha en venn over på overnatting. Om de sover i teltet eller inne blir da det samme.”

“Da vil jeg ikke ha noe bråk. Og ingen skader på teltet. Jeg skal jo selge det.” Pappa ser strengt på meg før han plukker opp en neve med teltplugger og den tilhørende klubba han trenger for å banke de ned.

“Greit.”

“Takk for at Even kan sove over i teltet. Jeg lover at det ikke skal skje noe,” sier jeg til mamma og smiler til henne.

“Det er fint, Isak. Jeg stoler på deg.”

“Kan jeg gå nå pappa?”

“Jada, du kan gå nå.”

“Yes!”

Jeg løper inn igjen, sparker av meg skoa i gangen og går inn på kjøkkenet. Lager meg et glass med o’boy som jeg tar med meg inn på rommet mitt. Lukker døra igjen og setter på radioen. Klokka er kvart på ni, det er et kvarter igjen av Albin og om jeg er heldig kommer det en kul sang jeg kan ta opp.

Med et trykk er radioen på, Living on a Prayer fader ut og et nytt musikkønske kommer. Den halvfulle kassetten står i spilleren og jeg sitter med fingrene på opptaksknappen.

_Jeg vil hilse til bestisene mine Trine-Lise og Beate. Ønsker å høre Boy George med Everything I Own. Sjalabais._

Yes!

Med en gang jeg hører jenta si _Boy_ skjønner jeg hvilken sang som kommer. Må tvinge meg selv til å sitte i ro, ikke ta en jubeldans på gulvet, for den sangen er så fin og jeg har ventet på at den skal komme så jeg kan ta den opp.

En flue setter seg på nesa mi, det kiler og jeg vifter den vekk. Glemmer meg helt bort, bruker feil hånd og får ikke trykket på _record_ knappen fort nok, misser litt av starten av sangen. 

_Faens flue!_

Irritert går jeg inn på kjøkkenet, leter i roteskuffen, finner fluesmekka og går med raske skritt tilbake på rommet mitt.

Den flua må dø! 


	2. Trist

Jeg står utenfor klasserom 301, litt sånn inntil veggen for å ikke ta opp så mye plass. Puster ukontrollert etter å ha løpt hele veien fra klasserommet mitt og til Even sitt. Plutselig åpner døra seg og de første elevene i 9B går ut med sekken halvt hengende over skuldra.

Jeg prøver å se om jeg ser Even blant de tjuefire elevene som kommer ut, men skuffet må jeg innse at Even faktisk ikke er det. Hjertet synker og jeg blir stående å lure på hvorfor han ikke er på skolen. Er han syk?

“Hei, Isak.” Jeg skvetter da jeg hører stemmen til Magne, mattelærere til både Even og meg. 

“Hei.”

“Hva gjør du her? Lurer du på noe?” spør han. 

“Eh- uhm- Even, har han vært på skolen i dag?”

“Nei, Even var ikke her i dag,” sier Magne og låser døra til klasserommet. 

“Er han syk?” spør jeg, håper inderlig han kan svar meg. 

“Det kan jeg dessverre ikke si noe om.” 

“Vi hadde en avtale skjønner du, skulle møtes i storefri og spise lunsj sammen. Men så dukka han ikke opp.”

“Jeg skjønner. Men jeg kan dessverre ikke si noe om det, beklager Isak.”

Om Even hadde vært hjemme med vondt i hode eller mageknip, så hadde vel Magne kunne sagt det. Det knyter seg i magen min, blir skikkelig redd for at det har skjedd noe. At han kanskje har blitt sånn hyper eller kjempelei seg. 

Jeg må snakke med Jonas, må dele bekymringen min med han før jeg blir helt sprø. Med sjumilssteg løper jeg bortover gangen, ned trappa og dytter døra opp med en kraft jeg ikke visste jeg hadde. 

“Even er ikke på skolen i dag,” hvisker jeg til Jonas. “Jeg spurte Magne og han sa han ikke har vært på skolen i dag.”

“Okei,” sier Jonas. 

“Og nå lurer jeg på om han er syk,” sier jeg. 

“Kan vel hende.”

“Ikke sånn vanlig syk da, men sånn deprimert,” sukker jeg. 

“Han behøver jo ikke være det da. Kan jo bare være spysjuka liksom,” sier Jonas. 

“Joa, men hva om det  _ ikke _ er det? Jeg vil ikke at han skal være sånn deprimert for da får jeg ikke sett han.”

“Får ikke sett han?” Jonas begynner å le. “Så det er det du bekymrer deg for? At du ikke får sett han? Ikke at han er deprimert.”

“Mente det ikke sånn da.” Jeg knytter neven og dulter borti Jonas. “Det er jo ikke noe gøy når han er syk på den måten. Men det er bare at-” Jeg ser meg rundt, vil ikke at noen skal høre meg. “Jeg savner han kjempemasse.” 

“Men du så jo han på fredag.” Jonas ser på meg og hever øyenbrynene. 

“Ja, men det er jo lenge siden.”

“Du asså,” sier Jonas og ler på nytt. 

“Du hadde også vært sånn hadde du hatt en greie med Eva.”

“Hadde jeg vel ikke.”

“Jo, det hadde du det så.” 

“Næsj.” 

“Har du snakket med henne forresten?”

“Eh- nei, ikke siden vi var på Klubben på fredag kveld. Burde jeg snakke med henne?”

“Ja! Jeg hørte hun og Vilde snakke om deg idag”

Jonas hever stemmen. “Gjorde du? Hva sa de?” 

“Fikk ikke det med meg hva de sa, men jeg tror de sa noe fint om deg. Eva så forelska ut og rødmet da Vilde sa navnet ditt.”

“Åååh. Shit! Er det sant?” Jonas ser på meg med store øyne. Et smil brer seg i ansiktet. 

“Kors på halsen. Ti kniver i hjertet.” Jeg tegner et kors på halsen og stikker meg selv ti ganger i brystet med pekefingeren. “Der er hun, gå bort til henne,” sier jeg og dulter bort i Jonas. 

“Men hva skal jeg si da?” Jonas blir helt rød i tryne og ser spørrende på meg. Vipper hælene nervøst opp og ned. 

“Bare si hei og spør om dere skal slå følge hjem.”

“Vet ikke helt jeg, hva om hun sier nei liksom? Nei, jeg vil ikke.”

“Da gjør jeg det.”

Eva står utenfor inngangen til A-bygget sammen med Vilde og prater. Idet jeg begynner å gå, hører jeg Jonas desperat rope på meg, be meg komme tilbake. Men jeg vender bare det døve til, nekter å høre. For om det noen gang skal skje noe mellom Jonas og Eva må det gjøres noe. 

“Hei, Eva. Hei Vilde.”

“Hei, Isak,” sier de i kor og smiler til meg. 

“Skal du hjem eller?” spør jeg og ser på Eva. 

“Mm,” sier Eva. 

“Har du lyst å slå følge med meg og Jonas?”

Eva ser på meg, små roser former seg i kinnene hennes og hun smiler litt sånn sjenert mot meg. Vilde dulter borti henne, smiler blidt og nikker gjentatte ganger. Hvisker til henne at hun må si ja. 

“Kan jeg vel.”

“Kult,” sier jeg med et smil. 

“Greit at jeg går sammen med de eller? Eva henvende seg til Vilde. 

“Herregud, så klart. Jeg må innom biblioteket og hente en bok for mamma uansett så.” 

“Okei,” sier Eva og ser på meg. 

“Jonas liker deg,” sier jeg lavmælt og dulter borti Eva. Hun stopper opp, tar tak armen min og får meg til å stoppe også. 

“Gjør han?” 

“Ja,” smiler jeg og ser Eva biter seg nervøst i leppa. 

“Jeg liker han jeg og,” sier hun stille. 

“Kult,” sier jeg og begynner å gå igjen. 

Jonas og Eva hilser på hverandre, så går vi mot sykkelstativet og der syklene til Jonas og meg står. Idet jeg får låst opp sykkelen, ser jeg på klokka. Pappa sa han skulle være tidlig hjemme i dag, men om jeg skynder meg hjem, så rekker jeg kanskje å ringe Even før han kommer hjem. 

“Oi, kom på at jeg har en avtale med pappa.”

“Avtale?” Jonas ser rart på meg. 

“Ja,” sier jeg. “Jeg lovet å skynde meg hjem. Sorry Eva, men jeg må nesten stikke nå.” 

Jeg setter meg på sykkelen, vinker og roper  _ see you later aligator _ . Så tar jeg beina fatt og padler avgårde ut av skolegården og bortover gangfeltet. Smiler fornøyd over at Jonas nå får prate med Eva, håper inderlig det går bra, for jeg unner han en kjæreste. 

Fem minutter senere slenger jeg sykkelen fra meg i grusgangen og løper inn. Vet pappa kommer til å kjefte på meg, si jeg må sette sykkelen der den skal stå. Inne i garasjen sammen med de andre syklene. Men jeg har ikke tid, må ringe hjem til Even før pappa kommer. 

“Hallo? Mamma. Jeg er hjemme.”

“Hei, Isak. Jeg ligger å hviler litt.” Stemmen til mamma kommer fra soverommet. 

“Okei, jeg bare spiller litt på Game Boyen til pappa kommer jeg,” roper jeg. 

Mamma svarer ikke, men det er greit. Jeg har viktigere ting å tenke på. Med forsiktige skritt går jeg inn på kontoret til pappa. Jeg vet han ikke liker at jeg er der inne, men det er jo der telefonen er. Jeg lukker døra, vil ikke at mamma skal høre meg. 

Forsiktig setter jeg meg på stolen. Passer på å løfte av røret uten å røre på noen av papirene til pappa som ligger utover arbeidsbordet, for jeg vet han blir sur hvis jeg roter i systemet hans. 

Telefonnummeret til Even har jeg memorert så klart.  _ Åtte. Seks. Fire. Seks. En. Seks.  _

“Hallo, det er Jan Bech Næsheim.”

“Hei, det er Isak. Eh- Valtersen.”

“Hei, Isak.”

“Er Even hjemme?”

“Ja, men han er syk i dag og kan ikke prate med deg.”

“Hvordan syk da?” spør jeg, presser røret mot øret. Biter meg hardt i leppa, redd for hva faren til Even vil si. 

“Vel- altså-” Det blir stille i den andre enden et øyeblikk. “Du skjønner, morfaren til Even døde for noen dager siden-”

“Er han sånn veldig lei seg, sånn at han ikke vil stå opp?” 

Hjerte hamrer taktfast under t-skjorta. Jeg vet det ikke er pent å avbryte folk, men jeg klarer ikke la være, må vite hvordan det er med Even. 

“Ja, det er dessverre sånn,” sukker faren. 

“Åååh. Så dumt da. Kan du gi han en beskjed fra meg?”

“Så klart,” sier faren og selv om jeg ikke kan se han, tror jeg han smiler litt. Det høres i hvertfall sånn ut. 

“Kan du si at jeg tenker masse på han og ønsker han god bedring?”

“Det skal jeg gjøre.”

“Tusen takk!”

“Det er hyggelig at du ringer, Isak. Jeg er sikker på at Even blir glad for å få beskjeden.”

“Men du?” Jeg biter meg selv i leppa.

“Ja?”

“Når tror du liksom at han kommer tilbake til seg selv igjen?”

“Det er ikke så godt å si. I hvert fall ikke i morgen, kanskje onsdag eller torsdag.”

“Okei,” sukker jeg og kjenner en klump ligge i magen som en stor, tung stein. “Men husk å hils han da. Det er kjempeviktig liksom.”

“Det skal jeg gjøre. Takk for at du ringte Isak.”

Jeg legger forsiktig på røret og lister meg ut av kontoret. Idet døra glir igjen, hører jeg utgangsdøra åpne seg. Med raske skritt går jeg inn på rommet mitt, lukker døra og tar opp matteboka. Om jeg sitter og gjør lekser så slipper jeg kanskje å hjelpe til med middagen. 

Det tar noen minutter, så åpner døra seg. Jeg ser opp fra boka og rett på pappa. 

“Hei, pappa.”

“Hei, Isak. Vil du hjelpe meg med middagen? Mamma er sliten og orker ikke.” 

“Jeg har litt mye lekser her,” sier jeg og peker på matteboka. “Må jeg?”

“Lekser ja. Det er jo viktig. Gjør de du, så lager jeg middagen.”

“Hva skal vi spise?” 

“Meksikansk gryte.” 

Jeg rynker på nesa, er litt lei av den gryta nå, men sier ikke noe. Vet at pappa bare kommer til kjefte på meg, si at jeg har to valg; spise det som han lager eller la være å spise, for det blir ikke lagd noe annet. 

“Okei,” smiler jeg ser ned i boka igjen. 

Idet døra glir igjen, reise jeg meg fra stolen. Går bort til senga og legger meg oppå dyna, blir liggende å stirre i taket og kjenne på klumpen i magen. Jeg bøyer meg over sengekanten, prøver å fiske frem esken under senga, men når den akkurat ikke. Så jeg deiser ned på gulvet, legger meg helt inntil kanten på senga og får tak i esken. 

Setter meg på sengekanten og plasserer esken ved siden av meg. Finner fram walkmanen med den seneste mixtapen min. Spoler frem til Michael Jackson låta og setter på meg høretelefonene, tenker det er best å bruke de så ingen får mistanke om at jeg hører på musikk i stedet for å gjøre matteleksa mi. 

_ I hear your voice now _

_ You are my choice now _

_ The love you bring _

_ Heaven's in my heart _

_ At your call _

_ I hear harps _

_ And angels sing _

_ You know how I feel _

Jeg åpner esken, tar frem skolebildet som jeg fikk av Even i forrige uke. Ikke det minste, det som alle kan dele ut til folk i klassen, men et som er to hakk større. Esken skyves under senga igjen og jeg legger meg på nytt ned og kikker på bildet. 

Smilet brer seg i rekordfart. Det er umulig å la være, for han er så sinnsykt kjekk. Jeg tar bildet opp til munnen, lukker øynene og kysser bildet gjentatte ganger. Prøver iherdig å se for meg Evens lepper mot mine. 

_ Isak! Nå er middagen klar. Kom å spis! Isak! Isaaak!  _

Plutselig går døra opp. Jeg skvetter, reiser meg brått opp og gjemmer bildet av Even under dyna. Dytter så høretelefonene av hodet mitt. 

“Hva?”

“Du må høre etter. Middagen er klar,” sier pappa bryskt. 

“Sorry, men eh- jeg hørte på musikk og hørte deg ikke.”

“Skulle ikke du gjøre lekser?” En fure oppstår i pappas panne. 

“Ferdig,” sier jeg og skrur av musikk. “Kommer straks, skal bare rydde bort walkmanen.”

“Okei.” 

Middagen foregår for det meste i stillhet. Pappa forteller litt fra jobben, sånt som egentlig ingen bryr seg om, men vi er pent nødt til høre på. Mamma er sliten og ser tomt ut i lufta. Og jeg har ingenting på hjertet, pirker mest i maten og klarer ikke la være å tenke på Even. 

“Du må spise!” sier pappa. 

“Ække så sulten,” sier jeg unnskyldende og ser opp på pappa. 

“Nei vel, men det er dette som serveres.”

“Jada, jeg vet det,” sier jeg surt. “Er bare ikke sulten, okei?”

Det skraper i stolen da den skyves bakover. Jeg reiser meg brått uten spørre om jeg kan gå fra bordet eller å takke for maten. Tar med meg tallerkenen og kaster halvparten av middagen. Setter så alt det skitne i oppvaskmaskinen og tramper ut av kjøkkenet. 

Døra til rommet mitt går igjen med et smell, litt hardere enn jeg hadde tenkt, men ikke noe å gjøre med det nå. Gjort er gjort. Jeg kaster meg ned på senga, borer nesa i puta og sukker tungt. 

“Isak?” Jeg hører en svak stemme på andre siden av døra. 

“Ja?”

“Kan jeg komme inn en tur?” spør mamma. 

“Greit.” 

Jeg orker ikke reise meg, blir bare liggende med nesa i puta og hendene over hodet. Madrassen beveger seg litt da mamma setter seg på sengekanten. Hun stryker meg på ryggen med fingertuppene, sånn hun alltid gjorde da jeg var liten og hadde vondt i magen. 

“Går det bra?” 

Jeg får lyst å bore nesa lenger ned i puta og si ja, for jeg vet ikke om jeg vil prate om Evens sykdom til mamma. Hun har jo nok med sin egen. Men nå er jo en gang mamma mammaen min og mødre skal jo komme med råd, så kanskje hun kan si meg hva jeg skal gjøre?

“Både ja og nei,” sier jeg og snur meg mot henne. 

“Fortell meg da hva som ikke går så bra,” sier hun og stryker meg på kinnet. 

“Du vet Even?”

“Ja,” sier hun med et smil. 

“Han er syk.”

“Hvordan syk da?” En rynke popper opp i panna hennes. 

“Han har bipolar. Vet du hva det er?” spør jeg henne. 

“Ja,” nikker mamma. “Så leit da at han er syk da.”

“Mm. Han var ikke på skolen i dag og da ble jeg bekymret for at det hadde skjedd noe, så når jeg kom hjem ringte jeg han,” sier jeg og forteller alt om samtalen med faren til Even. “Og nå vet jeg liksom ikke hva jeg skal gjøre. Hva kan jeg gjøre for han? For jeg vil ikke at han skal være trist og lei seg.”

“Du vet jo hvordan det er med meg,” sier mamma. “Det er jo ikke så mye man kan gjøre akkurat nå. Det tar jo litt tid før man blir glad igjen når man blir trist. Men når virker det ikke som det er sånn kjempealvorlig med Even denne gangen, du hørte jo hva faren hans sa. Men kanskje du kan skrive et brev til han?”

“Et brev?” Jeg rynker litt på nesa.

“Ja, siden han ikke vil ha besøk. Så kan du levere et brev, skrive noen fine ord til han. Så kan han lese det når han føler seg litt bedre. Det blir han sikkert glad for.”

“Tror du det?”

“Det er jeg helt sikker på. Hvem liker ikke brev?”

“Ingen?” Svaret svinger seg litt opp i et spørsmål. 

Jeg setter meg opp litt, tenker litt på det brevet og idéen til mamma er kanskje ikke så dum? Kanskje jeg kan legge ved en bugg eller to, han elsker jo det.    
  


_ Hei på deg!! :-) <3 _

_ Jeg skriver ikke brev så ofte så om dette blir litt teit, så vet du hvorfor.  _

_ Du var ikke på skolen i dag og jeg ble med en gang bekymret for at du hadde blitt syk. Magne sa du var hjemme, men kunne ikke si noe om hvorfor. Så jeg skyndte meg hjem (tror det er rekord, sykla på under seks minutter) og prøvde å ringe deg. Snakket med pappaen din som sa at du var syk fordi morfaren din hadde dødd og du var lei deg og du kunne ikke snakke med meg.  _

_ Jeg fikk med en gang en stor klump i magen, for da ble jeg lei meg også. For jeg vil jo ikke at du skal være lei deg.  _

_ Jeg har noe jeg vil spørre deg om, men jeg vil ikke gjøre det her i dette brevet, så det får vente til vi ser hverandre neste gang, Jeg håper det blir snart, for jeg savner deg dritmye.  _

_ Jeg mener ikke å mase på deg, for jeg vet at du ikke bare kan bestemme deg for å bli glad igjen. Det kan i hvert fall ikke mamma, det tar liksom bare så lang tid som det tar. Hvis du skjønner hva jeg mener? Men jeg håper for din skyld (og for min da, for jeg savner virkelig kjempemasse) at det ikke tar lang tid.  _

_ Jeg har lagt ved to bugg, begge rosa, for jeg vet at du liker de aller, aller best. Håper du synes det er litt godt da.  _

_ Jeg har forresten en overraskelse til deg. Gleder meg MASSE til å gi den til deg.  _

_ Jeg er kjempeglad i deg Even <3 _

_ Stoooooor klem og kyss fra Isak.  _

_ PS nr. 1Skal hilse fra Jonas. _   
_ PS nr. 2. Hørt Everything I own med Boy George på Albin i går. Fikk tatt den opp!!!! Den må vi høre på sammen. _   
_ PS nr. 3. Du er kjekk, fin, morsom og kul. _   
_ PS nr. 4. Jeg tror Jonas blir sammen med Eva. _   
_ PS nr. 5. Ring meg når du føler for det <3 _

Jeg putter brevet i en konvolutt sammen med buggen, skriver navnet til Even utenpå og tegner noen smilies. Drister meg også til å tegne et lite rødt hjerte nede i høyre hjørne.

Går ut i gangen, tar på meg joggeskoa og roper inn i stua at jeg tar meg en sykkeltur. Løper ut og finner sykkelen i garasjen, hiver meg på og padler av gårde ut på gangstien. 

Fem minutter senere er jeg fremme hos Even. Stopper ved postkassa og vurderer om jeg skal legge brevet der eller ringe på og gi det til den som åpner. Jeg velger det siste, for kanskje kanskje, kanskje Even åpner. Sannsynligheten er ikke stor, men hvis det er en ørliten sjanse for det, vil jeg ikke la muligheten gå fra meg. 

Hjertet begynner å banke fort i det jeg går opp grusgangen til døra. Skjelver plutselig litt da jeg trykker på ringeklokka. Tenk at Even er der inne, tenk at vi er så nære, men likevel så langt unna hverandre.

“Neimen hei Isak.” Det er Sigrid, moren til Even som åpner. 

“Hei.”

“Even er fortsatt ikke i form dessverre,” sier hun med et sørgmodig blikk. 

“Jeg vet det, men jeg har et brev til han” sier jeg og viser hun konvolutten. “Kan du gi det til han?”

Sigrid lyser opp, tar brevet og ser på det. “Så koselig da, Isak. Så klart jeg skal gi det til Even.”

“Takk,” sier jeg og kjenner jeg rødmer litt da jeg ser hun kikker litt for lenge på det røde hjertet jeg tegnet. Jeg kikker ned på joggeskoa mine et lite øyeblikk, prøver å tvinge rødmen tilbake der den kom fra. 

“Det er ikke sikkert han orker å lese det i dag. Akkurat nå sover han, men jeg skal legge det på nattbordet og fortelle han om det når han våkner igjen.”

“Tusen takk, det er fint.” 

Jeg blir stående å vippe med hælene og bite meg selv i leppa, usikker på hva jeg skal si, om det er noe mer å si eller om jeg bare skal sykle hjem igjen. Mest av alt har jeg lyst å ta rennafart og løpe forbi moren til Even, gå inn på rommet hans og gi han en lang klem. 

“Det var fint du kom innom da Isak,” smiler Sigrid. “Men jeg må nesten inn igjen, har noe stående på ovnen jeg må se til.” 

“Ja, så klart,” sier jeg og retter litt på capsen. “Ha det da.”

“Ha det, Isak”

Idet jeg er på vei til å snu meg slår det meg at det er faren til moren som har gått bort. Jeg biter meg hardt i leppa, lurer på om jeg skal snu meg og si noe, hva er det man egentlig sier når noen har gått bort? Jeg er lei for det? Kondolerer? 

Jeg snur meg brått. “Du? Sigrid,” sier jeg høyt sånn at hun kanskje ikke lukker døra helt igjen. Døra glir opp igjen og hun ser på meg. 

“Ja?”

“Nei, jeg ville bare si kondolerer med pappaen din.” Jeg dytter henda i lomma. 

“Tusen takk, Isak. Han var en gammel mann, så det var ikke overraskende. Men det er jo trist for det.”

“Mm. Det er det. Men nå skal ikke jeg oppholde deg mer. Ha det da.”

“Ha det fint, så sees vi snart igjen håper jeg.”


	3. Ti i skuddet

Sola trenger seg gjennom de lyse gardinene. Jeg åpner øynene og kikker på klokka. _Faen!_ Den er snart kvart på åtte! Herregud, skolen starter jo snart. Raskt reiser jeg meg opp, skjønner ikke hvorfor klokka ikke har ringt.

Jeg løper ut i gangen, brått stopper jeg opp, får en følelse av at noe ikke stemmer. Blir stående i noen sekunder og tenke før det går opp for meg. Skoleferien har jo starta! Ikke rart at ikke klokka ringte. Jeg klasker meg selv hardt i panna, banner og lurer på hvor korka det går an å bli. Snur hundre og åtte grader, tusler tilbake i senga og brer dyna over meg igjen.

Det blir umulig å sovne igjen, kroppen våknet liksom av den lille turen opp og rommet bader i sollys, til tross for gardiner. Jeg blir liggende å tenke på hvilke sanger jeg skal spille inn til Even. Har allerede fem sanger på lista, men trenger flere.

Klokka sju begynner ti i skuddet. Da må jeg være klar, i tilfelle det kommer noen nye bra sanger jeg må ta opp. De spilte en veldig kul sang på radioen i helga. Splitter Pine het den, men jeg fikk ikke med seg hvem som spilte den for akkurat da de skulle si det begynte mamma selvfølgelig å prate.

Ute i gangen hører jeg romstering, det høres ut som pappa. Han skal vel på jobb. Jeg kikker på klokka på nytt, tenker det ikke kan være lenge til han skal dra. På nytt spretter jeg opp, finner en ren t-skjorte i skapet og går ut i gangen.

“God morgen Isak. Er du så tidlig opp?” Pappa ser overrasket på meg mens han tar på seg de blå seilerskoa sine.

“Ja, våkna nå.”

“Ja, det får’n si. Hadde ikke venta å se deg opp nå. Det er jo første feriedag, trodde du skulle sove til klokka tolv jeg,” ler pappa.

“Hadde ikke det, tenk!”

Jeg himler med øynene, synes ikke pappa er det spor morsom. Det har han aldri vært og kommer heller aldri til å bli heller.

“Men du pappa, jeg må spørre deg om noe.”

“Vær rask, jeg må gå nå!”

“Kan jeg få penger til å kjøpe meg et par kassetter?”

Pappa ser på meg og rister oppgitt på hodet, som han er lei av at jeg hele tiden maser om penger og jeg gjør kanskje det. Men er det så rart da? Skal man kjøpe ting, så koster det jo og jeg får jo dritlite i ukelønn, i hvert fall i forhold til alt jeg må gjøre.

“Men du har jo fullt av kassetter på rommet ditt jo?”

“Ja, men de har jeg tatt opp musikk på. Jeg trenger noen tomme. Jeg skal lage en kassett til noen, har liksom lovet det og da _må_ jeg ha ny kassett.”

“Kan du ikke bare spille over noen da?”

“Ååå. Pappa! Du skjønner ingenting du. Jeg kan jo ikke spiller over, jeg må jo ha de kassettene.”

“Nei, jeg gjør vel ikke det. Det var bare et forslag, Isak.”

“Et skikkelig dust forslag.”

“Det er samme hva du mener om forslaget mitt. Du får uansett ikke noe mer penger nå. Penger vokser ikke på trær.”

“Åååh, jeg hater deg!”

“Jaja, det går vel over. Nå _må_ jeg dra på jobb ellers kommer jeg for sent til møtet. Det ligger en liste over ting du skal gjøre på kjøkkenbordet.”

“Ikke vær så sikker på at det går over!”

Jeg tramper hardt i gulvet og går går å setter meg på kjøkkenet, planter albuene i bordet og hviler ansiktet i hendene. Fremfor meg ligger en håndskrevet liste fra pappa og hadde jeg hatt laserøyne hadde lista for lengst vært oppe i flammer.

Han vil at jeg skal klippe _all_ plenen, ta ut av oppvaskmaskinen og hente posten første dag i ferien min?

Det kan han bare drite i.

Jeg lager meg et glass o’boy og går inn på rommet mitt igjen. Lukker døra og setter meg ved pulten min. Åpner den andre skuffen og ser på alle kassettene mine. Jeg _må_ lage den mixtapen til Even, bare _må_ gjøre det liksom.

Men hvilken kassett skal jeg bruke? Jeg kikker på alle kassettene; Isaks mixtape 1 - 28. Studerer spillelistene jeg har skrevet på de selvlagde coverene nøye. Lukker skuffen med et smell noen minutter etterpå. Det er umulig å bestemme seg, jeg _må_ liksom ha alle de kassettene jeg har.

Pappa er en dritt. Pappa er en dritt. Pappa er en dritt.

Jeg lister meg ut i gangen, vil ikke vekke mamma som sover ennå. Går ut i stua og bort til musikkanlegget til pappa. Åpner skuffen under forsterkeren og ser på alle kassettene som er lagret der. Går igjennom alle for å finne en jeg kan stjele, en som pappa forhåpentligvis ikke vil savne.

På en av kassettene står det _best of Boney M._ skrevet med kulepenn. Jeg tar med meg kassetten inn på rommet, spiller litt og spoler til neste sang til jeg delvis har hørt meg gjennom fire sanger. For en dritt musikk tenker jeg og vet akkurat hva jeg skal gjøre med den.

Jeg finner to sånne lange og tynne klistrelapper, klistrer de over teksten. Finner så to teipbiter som jeg fester over hullene på toppen av kassetten sånn at jeg kan spille over musikken. Det ville jo vært umulig uten.

Fornøyd setter jeg kassetten i kassettspilleren, smiler for meg selv og hever langfingeren i været til et imaginært bilde av pappa. Nå kan du ha det så godt, mumler jeg for meg selv og finner en av kassettene jeg skal spille over tre sanger fra.

Tre kvarter senere er jeg ferdig med A-siden av kassetten. Er veldig fornøyd med hvilke sanger jeg har valgt.

.

Klokka er nesten halv fire og det rumler i magen, jeg er dritsulten. Jonas har sagt jeg kan spise middag med de, men jeg kan ikke. Pappa skal jobbe sent og mamma vil at jeg skal komme hjem og spise sammen med henne.

Det er så lenge siden bare vi to har spist middag sammen og jeg har så lyst å gjøre det. Når pappa ikke er hjemme, så kan vi prate om litt andre ting enn når han er der. Om gutter, forelskelse og Even for eksempel. Om jeg vil da, og jeg tror han vil det i dag.

“Må hjem og spise.”

“Hvorfor det? Du får lov til å spise her. Vi skal grille.”

“Kan ikke, mamma vil at jeg skal spise middag hjemme i dag. Det er bare hun hjemme.”

“Aah, okei. Skjønner.”

“Og dessuten, vi skal ha lungemos til middag.”

“Æsj, det er jo pyton!” Jonas skjærer en grimase, later som han er på vei til å kaste opp og jeg må bare le, for han ser så rar ut.

“Det er jo dritgodt.”

“Du er jo litt spesiell og jeg kan godta at du liker gutter, men lungemos. Der går grensa ass.”

“Dust,” ler jeg og dytter til han så han nesten detter i bakken.

Jeg går ut i gangen, setter på meg joggeskoa før Jonas og jeg sier hade med våre spesielle håndbevegelser, noe vi begynte med i femteklasse og fortsatt holder på med.

Det tar nøyaktig seks minutter og tretten sekunder å komme seg hjem i dag. Ikke ny rekord, for den er på fem minutter og femtiåtte sekunder, men det er ukesbeste og jeg er fornøyd med det.

“Isak, er det deg?”

“Ja, mamma.”

“Jeg er ikke helt ferdig med maten, vil du hjelpe til?”

“Okei, jeg kommer.”

Jeg sparker av meg skoa sammen med fotballen og går inn på kjøkkenet der mamma befinner seg. Går bort til henne og gir henne en klem.

“Har du vasket hendene?”

“Nei, men jeg vasket de like før jeg dro fra Jonas etter å ha vært på do.”

“Isak, du må vaske hendene.”

“Mamma da, det går fint. Jeg vasket de jo for ti minutter siden og jeg skal jo ikke ha henda opp i maten.”

“Du må vaske hendene Isak. Eller går ikke dette her. Da kan vi ikke lage mat.”

“Okei da.”

Med et sukk går jeg ut på badet, vet jeg bare burde ha gjort som hun sa i utgangspunktet, for hun er jo aldri til å rikke på. Blir jo bare så stressa når ting ikke blir sånn som hun vil. Men noen ganger så synes jeg bare at det er så tåpelig.

Jeg skyver tanken til side, vil jo egentlig ikke krangle med mamma i dag. Det er jo bare dumt. Hun lager jo favorittmiddagen min og vi skal være sammen bare vi to. Da jeg kommer inn på kjøkkenet igjen, går jeg på nytt bort til henne og gir henne en klem.

“Unnskyld, jeg skulle ha vasket hendene med en gang.”

“Det går fint Isak, bare husk det neste gang. Vi _må_ ha rene hender når vi skal lage mat.”

“Skal huske det,” sier jeg og stryker henne på armen.

“Hatt det fint i dag hos Jonas?”

“Ja, det var gøy. Vi har spilt fotball på skolen sammen med noen andre og så fikk vi tress-is når vi kom tilbake til Jonas. Jeg spiste kjempemasse!”

“Så hyggelig da. Men har du hørt noe mer fra han Even da?”

“Nei,” sier jeg og rister på hodet, kjenner med en gang at det former seg en liten klump i magen igjen. “Pappaen hans sa at det kunne gå noen dager før han var seg selv igjen og orket å prate.”

“Mm. Ja, sånt kan jo ta litt tid. Kan du ta ut lungemosen og begynne å varme på den?”

“Okei,” sier jeg og gjøre som hun sier.

“Du må bare smøre deg med tålmodighet, Isaken min.” Mamma klapper meg på hodet.

“Det er skikkelig vanskelig. Jeg har ikke sett han på evigheter,” sukker jeg.

“Så lenge siden er det vel ikke?”

“Jo!”

“Men så du ikke han på fredag da?” spør hun og setter to tallerkener på bordet.

“Jo, det er jo en evighet siden,” sier jeg.

“Neida,” ler mamma. “Bare tenk når pappa og jeg ble sammen. Noen få måneder etter at vi offisielt ble et par, så dro han ut i militæret. Ble stasjonert på Bardufoss, langt oppe i nord. Da kunne det gå flere uker mellom hver gang vi pratet sammen og så hverandre gjorde vi kun når han var hjemme på perm og det var slettes ikke ofte.”

Jeg ser forskrekket på mamma, skjønner ikke hvordan hun holdt ut. Måtte vente flere uker på å få snakke sammen og enda lenger på å treffes. Det måtte jo ha vært helt fryktelig. Hadde det vært Even og meg, tror jeg ikke jeg hadde holdt ut. Da måtte jeg ha flyttet etter han.

“Oi, var det så ille?”

“Ja, det var det.”

“Hvordan holdt du ut?”

“Vi skrev masse brev til hverandre da,” sier hun og smiler varmt.

“Så det var derfor du mente jeg skulle skrive til Even?” spør jeg.

“Ja, for jeg husker hvor fint jeg synes det var å få brev fra pappa.”

“Skrev han ofte da?”

“Nesten hver uke.”

Oi, det høres litt rart ut. Jeg kan liksom ikke se det for meg, den strenge pappaen min, skrive brev til mamma hver uke. Hva skrev han liksom? Skrev han at han var glad i henne eller skrev han at han elsket henne?

“Du, skrev han noen gang at han elsket deg?”

“Han gjorde det,” sier mamma og begynner å le.

“Når da? Hadde dere vært sammen lenge da?”

“Vi hadde vært sammen en stund ja, det tok litt tid før han turte å skrive det.”

“Hvor lenge da sånn cirka?”

“Det gikk vel nesten sju måneder.”

“Okei,” sier jeg og tenker at det var veldig lenge å være sammen med noen uten å vite om man elsker noen, eller turte å si det.

“Elsker du Even?”

“Mamma! Herregud!”

“Ja, jeg bare spør siden du spør meg så mye om dette.”

“Herregud, det er jo bare noen uker siden vi ky-” Jeg stopper opp, kan ikke fullføre setningen. Kinnene brenner, er helt sikkert like røde som ripsgeleen mormor alltid spiser. “-siden vi liksom ble skikkelig interessert i hverandre.”

“Med noen skjer det så og si umiddelbart. Man kjenner det med en gang man ser en person, forelska ved første øyekast.”

“Ja, det har ikke skjedd her og jeg elsker han ikke.”

Det er så klart jug, jeg elsker jo Even kjempemasse. Har gjort det lenge, i hvert fall siden vi kysset første gang. Men jeg vil ikke si det til mamma, det er så flaut og da kommer hun sikkert bare til å erte meg og kanskje si masse sånne pinlige ting om sex og sånn. Og det er jeg absolutt ikke lysten på at hun skal. Hun har jo så vidt snakket om det allerede.

.

Klokka er tre på sju og jeg sitter klar på rommet. Døra er låst, jeg vil ikke ha noen dumme forstyrrelser nå. Jeg er alene, for mamma har jo dratt på symøte, men pappa kan jo komme hjem når som helst og han har jo ingen sperrer.

Kassetten står i spilleren og jeg håper inderlig det er noen superbra nye sanger i dag, for mixtapen til Even mangler noen sanger. Om de er korte, så kan jeg få skvist inn tre sanger til, men er de korte så blir det nok bare to.

Tankene mine går til Even, lurer på om han hører på i kveld. Han har ikke hørt noe fra han, han har verken ringt eller besøkt meg, så jeg tror ikke han hører på.

En halvtime ut i sendinga kommer Bon Jovi. Brått reiser jeg meg, begynner å bevege meg til rytmen som en blekksprut i full sving. Jeg synger for full hals, har lært meg nesten hele teksten utenat. Kanskje ikke så rart, jeg har jo hørt den sikkert hundre ganger eller deromkring.

_My heart beats like a drum (all night)_

_Flesh to flesh, one to one (and it's alright)_

_And I'll never let go cause_

_There's something I know deep inside_

_You were born to be my baby_

_And baby, I was made to be your man_

Jeg lukker øynene et lite øyeblikk og ser for meg Even, mister balansen og kræsjer med ranselen min og detter ned i senga. Reiser meg umiddelbart og rocker videre. Ler litt av meg selv, for jeg ser sikkert veldig corny ut, men bryr meg ikke for denne sangen gjør meg så glad og får meg til å tenke på Even. 

_Born to be my baby får kun 32 poeng._

Øynene blir kulerunde og munnen vidåpen. Bare 32 poeng, hvordan er det mulig? Den sangen er jo bare så bra. Herregud for noen duste folk som stemmer. Hadde jeg vært der skulle jeg ha rappa alle mentometerknappene og trykket på alle sammen. Skuffa over resultatet deiser jeg ned på stolen og skjønner at sjansen for at den går ut av lista i dag er veldig stor.

_Og nå skal vi ha den siste utfordreren. Dette er en helt ny sang fra Queen og heter I want it all._

Hjertet gjør et hopp og pulsen skyter i været. Jeg trykker på record knappen fortere enn jeg noen gang har gjort og smiler fra øre til øre.

Herregud, det er Queen! Evens favoritter.

Glem at jeg sto opp alt for tidlig i dag fordi jeg trodde det var skole, glemt at pappa ikke ville kjøpe tomme kassetter til meg, glem at Bon Jovi ikke lenger er ti på topp, glem at Ronny var dum og spurte om jeg hadde sett noen flere sånne femi dansefilmer, for dette er lykkedagen min.

Denne mixtapen blir nå _perfekt_!

Brått reiser jeg meg igjen, kontorstolen ruller bortover gulvet til den kræsjer med reolen min. Jeg rocker vilt rundt på gulvet og synger med når refrenget kommer, for det er lett å huske.

_I want it all yeah yeah yeah._

_I want it all,_

_I want it all_

_and I want it now._

_Oh oh oh oh oh_

Plutselig hører jeg Vidar Lønn Arnesen begynne å prate igjen. Jeg skynder meg bort til kassettspilleren for å stoppe opptaket, sparker borti hjulet på kontorstolen og banner høyt. _Faen!_ Smerten brer seg i stortåa.

Jeg drar stolen mot pulten, setter meg ned og tar tak i tåa, klemmer litt på den. _Au, au, au_. Tar forsiktig av meg tennissokken, ser at tåa er litt rød, men at neglen fortsatt er hel. Det ser ut til at alt har gått bra.

_I want it all får 89 poeng og går rett inn på andre plass._

Smerten er glemt, jeg hever hendene i været og jubler høyt sammen med folka i studio. Rett inn på andreplass, det er jo helt konge!

Dette er garantert lykkedagen min.

Ti i skuddet er over og jeg skrur av radioen for nå kommer nyhetene og det gidder jeg i hvert fall ikke høre på. Noe kjedeligere skal man lete lenger etter. Jeg åpner skuffen med alle mixtapene mine og bestemmer meg for å se igjennom alle sammen for å finne de siste sangene til kassetten Even skal når han er frisk igjen.

Til slutt lander jeg på å spille over Still In Love med Stage Doll og Nothing Gonna Change My Love For You med Glenn Medeiros. Bare så det er sagt altså, jeg er ikke spesielt glad i Glenn Medeiros. Men teksten er så fin og passer perfekt til Even.

Etter å ha lagd ferdig coveret, skrevet _Isaks love-mix_ på forsiden sammen med en haug med hjerter og notert ned alle sangene på baksiden, deiser jeg ned på senga. Kikker på klokka, sukker da jeg ser den bare er halv ni. Jeg blir liggende og stirre i taket mens jeg tenker på Even. Det er alt for tidlig å legge seg, er jo ikke det spor trøtt, men jeg skulle gjerne gjort det for jeg ønsker så gjerne at det skal bli torsdag.

Kanskje Even er frisk nok til å ringe meg da?


	4. Tror du at du vil?

Det er torsdag og jeg har nettopp kommet hjem fra en badetur til Svarttjern sammen med Jonas, Mahdi og Magnus. Håret ligger flatt mot hodet, det drypper et par dråper ned i panna mi og det våte håndkle har gjort stoffposen markant mørkere i bunn og på den ene siden.

Idet jeg kommer inn døra hører jeg telefonen ringe. Jeg løper mot kontoret, usikker om pappa er der, vil rekke den i tilfelle det er Even.

_Terje Valtersen._

_Nei, han er ikke hjemme nå._

_Han er ute og bader, vet ikke når han kommer hjem._

Døra røskes opp og smeller inn i makuleringsmaskinen til pappa med et brak.

“Jeg er her! Jeg er her! Er det Even? Er det?” Pappa ser på meg med store øyne, men nikker.

“La meg få snakke med han!” Jeg hører jeg nesten roper, men klarer ikke beherske meg. Det er jo Even.

“Det var da voldsomt. Jeg er egentlig litt opptatt nå,” sier pappa med myndig stemme.

“Men dette er viktig. Jeg _må_ få snakke med Even liksom.”

“Vær rask da. Maks to minutter.”

Jeg sier ikke noe, bare river røret ut av hånda på han, presser det mot øret mitt.

“Even?”

“Hei.”

“Hei, så fint at du ringer. Nå ble jeg skikkelig glad ass.”

“Så fint.”

“Hvordan går det med deg?”

“Det går bedre.”

“Jeg er så lei for at morfaren din døde.”

“Takk,” sier han og jeg hører han svelger hardt et par ganger. Kanskje han prøver å ikke gråte?

Pappa sitter i stolen, følger med på både samtalen og meg. Jeg prøver å vifte han bort, men akkurat det går ikke.. Pappa er så stor og tung at det blir umulig. Jeg peker mot døra, håper han skal skjønne at han må gå ut, men han er stokk dum som vanlig. Skjønner ikke en dritt, bare peker på klokka si.

“Even?”

“Ja?”

“Bare vent litt, må bare gjøre noe.”

“Okei.”

“Pappa! Du må gå ut!”

“Isak. Jeg har viktig ting jeg må få gjort.”

“Men jeg har en viktig samtale med Even.”

“Så viktig kan den da ikke være.”

“Jo den er det. Morfaren hans har nettopp dødd, han har vært kjempe lei seg og jeg bare _må_ snakke med han. Bare gå ut, vær så snill. Vi må snakke litt sånn oss to imellom.”

“Okei da,” sukker pappa. “Ikke la det bli for lenge da, bare fem minutter til. Okei?”

“Greit.”

Jeg himler med øynene og tenker at vi skal prate så lenge vi trenger. I hvert fall ikke avslutte når pappa mener vi har snakket nok. For det er ikke bare han som bestemmer over denne telefonen. Jeg må jo ha noe å si jeg også, i hvert fall når Even har mista morfaren sin og kanskje trenger meg bittelitt.

“Er du er?”

“Ja, er her jeg.”

“Sorry ass, måtte bare jage bort pappa.”

“Hørte det,” sier Even og ler litt. Jeg blir helt varm innvendig, lurer på om det er første gangen han har ledd denne uka. Om kanskje jeg er den som fikk han til å le igjen.

“Men går det liksom bra med deg da?”

“Jada, det går bedre nå. Ble mye bedre da jeg fikk lest brevet ditt. Tusen takk for det, det var kjempefint.”

“Åååh. Så fint at du likte det. Det var mamma som sa at det kanskje kunne være fint med et brev.”

“Det var det. Har lest det minst femti ganger.”

“Oi, det var mange da.”

Smilet brer seg i ansiktet, går fra øre til øre og jeg svinger meg rundt på kontorstolen, helt til ledningen til røret blir så stramt at telefonen begynner å flytte på seg. Jeg snurrer forsiktig tilbake, redd jeg skal rote i papirene til pappa og gjøre han sint.

“Jeg orka ikke gå ut eller snakke med så mange, så da var det fint å lese det brevet.”

“Så fint at det kanskje hjalp litt da, men du?”

“Ja?”

“Når tror du at jeg kan se deg igjen? Jeg har så lyst å treffe deg snart.” Det blir stille i telefonen i noen øyeblikk, det eneste jeg hører er pusten til Even.

“Skal i begravelsen i morgen, den er på dagen da. Vet ikke helt hvordan det blir etterpå.”

“Med deg tenker du på?”

“Mhm.”

Jeg kjenner nervøsiteten kommer krypende, for jeg er sånn i tvil. Selv om mamma sa det var helt okei å invitere Even over på telting, at det er sånn man skaper sommerminner, så kan jeg jo ikke være helt sikker om det er det rette og gjøre. Even er jo sytten år, kanskje han synes det er utrolig barnslig og teit?

“Har du lyst å komme til meg på kvelden og overnatte? Pappa har satt opp teltet i hagen og jeg tenkte vi kanskje kunne ligge der?” Hjertet banker fort, jeg presser røret mot øret, spent på hva han har å si.

“Det vil jeg gjerne!” Stemmen hans høres entusiastisk ut og jeg klarer ikke la være å smile.

“Ja, du synes ikke det er teit eller barnslig?”

“Overhodet ikke, vil gjerne telte med deg.”

“Kult!”

“Må bare høre med mamma først, kan du vente litt så spør jeg henne med en gang?”

“Okei.”

Jeg benytter meg av den lille pausen, legger fra meg røret på pulten og løper bort til døra. Låser den, for jeg er sikker på at pappa kommer tilbake snart og jeg orker ikke at han skal henge over meg og mase på meg om at jeg må legge på. I verste fall bare trykke på knappen så samtalen brytes, han er truende til å gjøre det.

“Er du der?”

“Jada, jeg her her.”

“Mamma sa det var greit.”

“Kult da!”

“Gleder meg allerede.”

“Jeg også. Spesielt til å gi deg gaven min og å høre på den Boy George sangen sammen med deg. 

.

Vi står utenfor butikken, Magnus, Mahdi og jeg. Jonas er sammen med Eva så han har vi ikke sett i dag.

“Hvilket level er du på da?” spør jeg Magnus, men han svarer ikke. Bare stirrer med åpen munn på jentegjengen som kommer gående. Det er de populære danserne i B-klassen.

“Hallo? Hører du meg?” sier jeg og dulter borti han.

“Å fy faen, de der er så fine,” sier Magnus.

“Dritfine,” sier Mahdi. “Spesielt Linda.”

“Anne er mye finere,” sier Mahdi drømmende. “Se det håret da, sånn skikkelig fin krepp.

Jeg er ikke spesielt interessert, verken i dansing eller jenter. I hvert fall ikke denne gjengen her som tror de er så sykt viktige, bare fordi de danser freestyle og disco. Er det noen jeg skal danse med så er det Even, ikke en jente med leggvarmere, kreppet hår og blå sminke.

“Hei, Isak.” Linda tvinner tyggisen rundt fingeren. Den er rosa, så jeg tenker automatisk at det må være hubba bubba.

“Hei, Linda,” sier jeg og smiler. 

“Vi skal ha danseoppvisning i hallen i kveld. Det starter klokka seks, har du lyst å komme?” spør Linda med roser i kinnene. “Ja, du kan ta med deg Magnus og Mahdi da.”

“Danseoppvisning? Nei, kan jeg ikke. Har dessverre lagt andre planer i kveld. Skal telte.”

“Telte?” Linda ser rart på meg, men jeg bryr meg ikke.

“Telte ja.”

“Ååh, så kjipt da.”

“Sorry ass.”

“Okei, men vi sees sikkert i sommer da?”

“Det gjør vi sikkert.”

Jentene snur seg, går inn på butikken, mens Magnus og Mahdi ser på meg som om- eh- ja, jeg vet ikke helt hva jeg. Det ser ut som de er en blanding av sjokka, sure og opprørte.

“Hva faen? Skal du telte?” Magnus ser på meg og rister oppgitt på hodet.

“Eh- ja,” sier jeg.

“Hvor da?” spør Magnus.

“I hagen,” sier jeg.

“Herregud! Telte!” sier Mahdi og ser ut som et spørsmålstegn.

“Lite teit da,” sier Magnus.

“Er det vel ikke.” Jeg klasker Magnus i bakhodet.

“Jo, skikkelig barnslig ass,” sier han.

“Jeg driter i hva dere mener,” sier jeg og himler med øynene.

Det blir stille et øyeblikk. Magnus og Mahdi bare ser surt på meg, men jeg bryr meg ikke. Ikke min feil at Linda spurte meg og ikke de. De får skaffe seg jenter på egenhånd, ikke være avhengig av meg.

“Men du kunne jo ha sagt ja til å se på jentene da og så kunne du bare ha dratt hjem før?” sier Magnus surt. “Selv om du ikke er så interessert, så vil jeg og Mahdi gjerne se de jentene danse ass.”

“Ja, har hatt lyst å sett de dritlenge,” istemmer Mahdi. 

“Even kommer klokka seks.”

Brått blir det helt stille, både Magnus og Mahdi ser på meg med store øyne og jeg kjenner det bruse inni meg. Automatisk retter jeg meg litt opp i ryggen, ser på de med et stort smil om munnen.

Jeg er stolt over at jeg kan si at Even skal sove over. For et år siden ville jo det vært helt utenkelig, ville automatisk ha fryktet at noen skulle skjønne at jeg likte gutter, spesielt gutta. Nå vet de jo det og det er jo bare gøy å fortelle om overnattinga. 

“Skal Even sove over?” spør Mahdi vantro.

“Ja,” sier jeg og smiler enda heftigere.

“Shit. Og du har fått lov til det?”

“Ja, både mamma og pappa synes det er greit.”

“Men vet faren din at du og Even-” spør Magnus

“Hysj!” sier jeg og dytter til Magnus.

“Vet han ikke?” spør Mahdi forsiktig.

“Nei.”

Jeg ser ned et lite øyeblikk. For det er jo langt fra alle som vet at jeg liker gutter, bare noen få faktisk. Folk har lange ører her og jeg vil ikke at noen flere skal få vite det. Men om jeg jeg skal bli sammen med Even, og det håper jeg jo at skjer snart, så må jeg si det til både pappa og andre, for jeg vil jo ikke holde Even hemmelig. Til det er han altfor fin. 

“Jeg har liksom ikke turt å si det til han ennå.”

“Skjønner det ass,” sier Mahdi. “Han er jo ganske så streng.”

“Mm,” nikker Magnus. “Men du? Har dere tenkt å gjøre det eller?”

“Gjøre det?” Jeg rynker på nesa.

“Ja? Skal dere? Dere må jo gjøre det!” sier han oppglødd.

“Må vi vel ikke,” sier jeg og himler med øynene.

“Nei, de må ingenting,” sier Mahdi.

“Vet du ikke hvordan man gjør det eller?” Magnus ler nå.

Herregud, så klart jeg vet hva man gjør. Jeg har jo snakket med Eskild og han har forklart litt om hva man kan gjøre. Men for å være helt ærlig, så virker det helt jævlig. I hvert fall å ha en pikk oppi det hullet man driter fra, fy faen så rart. Eskild har forklart meg at det gjør vondt de første gangene, men at når man får øvd seg litt, vet eksakt hvordan man skal gjøre det, så er det faktisk veldig godt. Likevel, det er helt uaktuelt å gjøre akkurat det i hvert fall.

“Dust, så klart jeg vet hvordan man gjør det,” sier jeg og klasker han på nytt i bakhodet.

“Virker ikke sånn da,” sier han.

“Vet du hvordan man gjør det da?” spør jeg han og før han rekker å svare, gir jeg han svaret. “Nei, for du har jo ikke kyssa en gang,” sier jeg og ler.

“Idiot,” sier Magnus og dytter til meg.

“Det kan jo hende han bare ikke vil gjøre det ennå,” sier Mahdi.

“Vil ikke gjøre det ennå? Alle vil vel gjøre det vel?” protesterer Magnus.

“Ikke alle som er så desp som deg Mags,” sier jeg og så ler både Mahdi og jeg mens vi gir hverandre en high-five.

“Jeg er vel ikke desp vel” sier Magnus.

“Jo, du er desp,” sier Mahdi og jeg nikker enig.


	5. Tungekyss

Jeg sitter på kjøkkenet og ser ut av vinduet, venter spent på at Even skal komme. Vi avtalte at han skulle komme klokka syv og nå er den fire på. Even kommer hvert øyeblikk.

_Ding dong! Ding dong!_

Jeg spretter opp, kjøkkenstolen skraper mot parketten, velter nesten av den brå bevegelsen. Løper ut i gangen, roper til mamma at hun kan bli sittende foran tv’n for jeg skal åpne. Lukker døra til yttergangen, så ingen ser jeg åpner døra for jeg vil være helt alene med Even.

Hjertet hamrer taktfast og et bredt smil har festet seg i ansiktet, tar opp meste av plassen. Døra åpnes med et rykk, jeg følger nesten med, så ivrig er jeg.

“Hei.”

“Even!”

Stemmen er høy, jeg roper nesten. Jeg kaster meg rundt halsen hans, klemmer så hardt at jeg et lite øyeblikk blir redd for at jeg klemmer _for_ hardt og at han får vondt, men det ser ikke ut som han bryr seg, for han klemmer like hardt tilbake.

“Kjempeglad for å se deg,” hvisker jeg inn i øret hans.

“Kjempeglad for å se deg og,” hvisker Even tilbake.

“Savna deg kjempemasse.”

“Savna deg og.”

Motvillig drar jeg meg ut av klemmen, for vi kan jo ikke bli stående her i evigheter. Pappa kan jo komme når som helst. Et av hans største talenter er jo å dukke opp når han minst bør det og jeg er ikke lysten på at han skal perfeksjonere det talentet sitt akkurat nå.

“Skal vi gå inn på rommet mitt? Jeg må ordne noen ting som skal med ut i teltet.

“Okei,” smiler han.

Mamma kommer ut fra stua akkurat i det jeg åpner døra, hun smiler lurt til meg og jeg mistenker at det ikke er tilfeldig at hun kom akkurat nå.

Even og mamma hilser på hverandre, mamma sier det er hyggelig å se han igjen. Heldigvis nevner hun ikke noe om at han har vært syk. Hun skjønner vel at det ikke er så gøy å bli minnet om det når man er fin i formen igjen. Vet jo hvordan det er selv.

Jeg lukker døra til rommet mitt, vil ikke bli forstyrret selv om vi ikke skal bli lenge. Det er jo i teltet vi skal campe i kveld.

“Skulle ønske jeg hadde TV på rommet, så vi kunne se film,” sukker jeg, kjenner plutselig at jeg er litt nervøs for at Even skal sove over.

“Går fint uten film da. Blir sikkert fint i teltet,” smiler Even. “Har du en kortstokk?”

“Ja.” Jeg nikker bekreftende.

“Ta med den da, så kan vi spille Casino, spilt det før?”

“Husker ikke helt.”

“Jeg kan lære deg, det er kjempeenkelt.”

“Okei.”

“Og når vi blir lei av å spille kort, så kan vi jo bare kysse.”

Even blunker til meg, eller han prøver å blunke da men han får det ikke helt til. Et ufrivillig fnis fyller rommet. Jeg kikker ned i gulvteppet et øyeblikk, blir varm i hele kroppen og det kjennes ut som hele kroppen rødner, ser sikkert ut som en overmoden tomat akkurat nå.

“Vi kan det,” sier jeg nesten en hvisken.

“Kanskje vi kan-” sier Even, går mot meg og trekker meg inntil seg når jeg er nærme nok. “-starte litt nå?”

“Gjerne,” sier jeg og biter meg selv i leppa. gisper etter luft.

Plutselig kjenner jeg to hender på kinnene mine og det går en iling gjennom meg. Even lener seg fremover og tar tak i overleppa mi, leker forsiktig med den. Jeg legger hendene mine på skuldrene til Even, før jeg dytter litt tilbake med med mine egne lepper. 

Tunge skritt høres ute i gangen, jeg er overbevist om at det er pappa og jeg trekker meg raskt ut av kysset, redd pappa skal komme brasende inn og ferske oss.

“Sorry,” sier jeg og ser ned i gulvet.

“Hei.” Even tar tak i haka mi og løfter opp hodet mitt så øynene våre møtes igjen. “Det går bra. Jeg skjønner det er skummelt.”

“Takk,” sier jeg og sender han et lite smil. “Kanskje vi skal gå ut i teltet? Der kan vi være for oss selv.”

“Gjerne,” sier Even og smiler bredt. 

Vi samler sammen tingene vi skal ha med ut og åpner døra. Idet vi kommer ut i gangen, kommer pappa ut fra badet. Han nikker og sier hei til Even som hilser tilbake før pappa henvender seg til meg.

“Ikke noe spising i teltet, okei?”

“Hvorfor ikke?” stønner jeg.

“Fordi vi skal selge det, jeg vil ikke ha noe søl der,” sier pappa strengt.

“Ååå, vi må kunne spise der da,” sier jeg.

“Nei, dere kan spise på kjøkkenet,” sier pappa bestemt.

“Dust,” mumler jeg surt.

“Ikke tro jeg ikke hørte det der, Isak.”

Jeg svarer ikke, bare tar armen til Even som står ved siden av meg og trekker han mot meg, Vi går ut på terrassen og ned på gresset og bort til teltet. Jeg åpner glidelåsen og trekker forhenget til siden, lar Even gå inn først med bagen og soveposen sin.

Like bak kommer jeg med kortstokk og godis. Alt annet ligger allerede klart i teltet, det ordnet jeg med tidligere i dag.

Det ligger to tynne underlag på bakken og soveposen min er allerede rullet ut. Even setter fra seg bagen, ruller ut sin sovepose og legger den oppå underlaget. Setter seg så ned og smiler til meg mens legger bort kortstokken.

“Så? Går det bra med deg?” spør jeg.

“Det går greit,” sier han og gir meg meg et lite smil.

“Vil du prate om- uhm- ja- eh- det som har skjedd i dag eller? Om begravelsen?” 

“Egentlig ikke, blir bare så lei meg,” sukker han.

“Okei, da tenker vi ikke på det. For jeg vil ikke at du skal være lei deg liksom. Og det vil helt sikkert ikke morfaren din eller hvor enn nå han befinner seg.”

“Nei, han vil ikke det.” Even gir meg et lite smil.

Jeg begynner å fortelle om alt som har skjedd på skolen, om Jonas og Eva som ble kjærester onsdag kveld og at det på en måte var jeg som ordna det fordi jeg fikk de til å gå hjem sammen (er litt stolt av det der ass), om hvor håpløs gymlæreren vår Jack er og om gloseprøven i tysk som ikke gikk så bra fordi jeg glemte å øve til den og bare fikk halvparten riktig.

“Skal jeg sette på litt musikk?” spør jeg Even.

“Gjerne,” smiler Even.

Jeg finner frem en av kassettene mine, setter den i og trykker på play. Boy George begynner å spille og vi begynner med en gang og nynne til sangen begge to.

I de ene rommet på bagen har jeg lagt godisen, jeg tar frem pakken med _lovehearts_ og åpner den. På den første biten står det _don’t cry_ og den tar jeg selv. Bit nummer to står det _real love_ på og jeg gir den til Even.

Han ser på den, smiler og lener seg mot meg. Hvisker til meg at jeg er søt og gir meg et lite kyss på kinnet. Jeg hvisker tilbake at det er han også og så hører vi ferdig sangen mens vi spiser noen flere lovehearts og holder hender.

Når sangen er ferdig bestemmer vi oss for å spille litt kort. Even lærer meg Casino og selv om det er litt vanskelig i starten, tar det ikke lang tid før jeg skjønner hvordan det skal spilles. Det er som Even sa, veldig gøy å spille selv om jeg taper så det synger de første gangene.

Det tar ikke lang tid før vi er hekta og fire spill blir til fem og til åtte og da jeg hører Boy George begynner å spille igjen, skjønner jeg vi har spilt en time, for det er akkurat så lang kassetten er.

Plutselig hører jeg skritt utenfor teltet, ser en skygge i teltduken. Jeg skrur ned lyden på musikken, regner med noen kommer til å si noe snart. Enten er det pappa som skal sjekke at alt foregår i sømmelige former inne i teltet og at vi ikke spiser der eller så er det mamma som er nysgjerrig og vil vite hvordan det går med oss.

“Isak?”

“Ja, mamma.”

“Vil dere ha litt kveldsmat?”

Jeg ser spørrende på Even og han nikker et ja, sier han er litt sulten. Og når jeg tenker meg om så er jeg sulten jeg og. Glidelåsen åpnes og jeg skyver teltduken til side, stikker hodet ut og smiler til mamma.

“Men vi kan lage selv altså.”

“Nei, jeg gjør det jeg. Bare hyggelig å lage mat til deg og Even. Smører noen brødskiver. Vil dere ha oboy?”

“Ja, vi vil vel det Even?”

“Gjerne.”

“Vil dere spise i teltet kanskje? Dere kan det.”

“Ja, men ikke si noe til pappa da, for han er jo så redd for at vi skal søle til teltet. Sa at vi måtte spise inne på kjøkkenet.”

“Jeg skal snike maten ut hit jeg,” sier mamma og blunker til meg.

“Tusen takk, mamma. Du er snill.”

“Kul mamma du har da,” sier Even og smiler da mamma har gått.

“Ja, mamma er kul. Pappa er bare streng og dust hele tida,” sukker jeg. “Skulle ønske pappa var mer som pappaen din, han virker supergrei.”

“Han er det,” smiler Even. “Din virker litt streng ja. Er han sånn hele tiden?”

“Ja, stort sett hele tida. Men la oss ikke prate om pappa da,” sier jeg.

“Okei, hva skal vi gjøre da?”

Akkurat det spørsmålet er lett å svare på, jeg har lyst å kysse mer. Fikk jo så vidt kysset inne på rommet i stad da jeg ble redd vi skulle bli ferska av pappa. Nå kan vi kanskje kysse til til mamma kommer tilbake, hun har jo vett til å gi beskjed om at hun kommer i det minste.

“Kanskje vi kan kysse litt igjen?” spør jeg forsiktig og biter meg i leppa. For selv om jeg vet Even vil dette like mye som meg, så er det litt rart å spørre om det. Lenge har det jo bare vært en drøm å kunne kysse en gutt, trodde liksom det ville gå en evighet før det kom til å skje. 

“Mm, det kan vi.” Even nikker ivrig og smiler.

“Det ble liksom så kort i sta.”

“Kom her da.”

Even legger seg ned på soveposen og strekker ut armen, inviterer meg inn til seg. Hjertet mitt banker med full styrke, jeg kjenner det tydelig under t-skjorta. Even vil jeg skal ligge på armen hans, sånn ganske tett inntil han. Vi har aldri gjort det før, men jeg vil veldig gjerne gjøre det.

Jeg legger meg forsiktig ned. Even tar umiddelbart tak i skuldra mi og trekker meg mot seg. Jeg snur meg litt, sånn at jeg ligger på siden og ser rett inn i de nydelige blå øynene til Even. Even trekker meg enda nærmere og nå ligger jeg tett inntil han, kjenner pusten hans mot ansiktet mitt.

Det blir nesten for mye for meg, hjertet sier klart ifra, hopper over flere slag som det må ta igjen og bare lager kaos inni meg.

Før jeg rekker å tenke mer, presser Even leppene sine mot mine og det er som å sette fyr på en haug med kinaputter samtidig. Alt inni meg eksploderer, det sprenger i brystet og jeg føler meg svimmel.

Leppene til Even omslutter mine og jeg kan ikke tenke meg noe bedre. Små stønn forlater munnen min og det er dritflaut, men jeg klarer ikke stoppe for det er så godt. Enten så legger ikke Even merke til det eller så bryr han seg ikke og begge alternativene er like fine.

Vi blir liggende sånn å kysse i en evighet eller deromkring, det føles ihvertfall sånn. Tiden stopper litt opp på en måte. Jeg hører ingen andre lyder enn Even og meg, alt annet fjernes fra bevisstheten min på et rart vis.

Plutselig hører jeg noe eller noen utenfor teltet eller er det inne i teltet. Jeg er ikke sikker, klarer ikke høre forskjell. Lyden av en glidelås som trekkes opp trenger seg inn i bevisstheten min, fyller til slutt hele hodet mitt.

Brått ruller jeg vekk fra Even og det virker som Even også har skjønt at det kommer noen, for han trekker armen til seg med et rykk. Klarer akkurat å få den unna meg i det mamma stikker hodet inn i den delen av teltet der vi ligger. 

“Isak?”

“Mamma!” jamrer jeg og reiser meg opp.

“Hva er det?” Mamma ser rart på meg.

“Du kan liksom ikke bare komme inn her uten å si i fra,” stønner jeg.

“Hvorfor ikke?” spør hun. “Jeg sa forresten navnet ditt før jeg kom inn, men du svarte jo ikke.”

“Ååå. Fordi.”

“Fordi?” Mamma ser rart på meg igjen.

“Bare fordi.”

Hun ser på meg, så på Even som ligger urørlig og kikker opp i duken på teltet og så tilbake på meg igjen. Ser sikkert de hektisk røde kinnene til både Even og meg og forstår, for nå begynner mamma bare å le og jeg må lukke øynene for dette blir alt for flaut.

“Ååh, nå forstår jeg. Unnskyld, Isak. Men jeg skulle bare gi dere maten.”

“Det går fint,” sier Even lavmælt og kremter litt da jeg ikke klarer å si noe som helst.

“Men jeg setter bare maten her jeg,” sier hun og plasserer et fat med brødskiver på gulvet i teltet. “På denne er det o’boy og her er to glass.”

“Takk,” sier Even og tvinger frem et smil virker det som, selv klarer jeg ikke å få sagt noen ting.

“Da skal jeg la dere være i fred.” Mamma smiler, men jeg ser det ikke for jeg er alt for flau til å se på henne. “Og så skal jeg huske å si fra at jeg kommer neste gang. Men Isak?”

“Mm” sier jeg og kikker forsiktig opp.

“Husk hva vi snakket om her om dagen da.”

“Mamma!” stønner jeg.

“Ikke noe mamma nå, det er viktig og du lovet meg.”

“Bare slutt mamma. Gå, vær så snill.”

“Jeg kan vel stole på at du holder løfte vårt vel?”

“Jada. Gåååå nå.”

Jeg er på vei til å reise meg og dytte mamma ut, men hun skjønner heldigvis at det er på tide å komme seg ut før det skjer. Herregud så pinlig, jeg er så varm i hele kroppen og kinnene er enda rødere enn før mamma kom og overraska oss. 

“Men hva var det der mammaen din snakket om egentlig?” spør Even i det hun har gått.

“Ikke noe,” sier jeg, strekker meg etter en halv brødskive og stapper den i munn, er overhodet ikke interessert i å snakke om akkurat det med Even.

“Hørtes ikke ut som ikke noe,” sier Even.

“Off, det var bare mamma som- nei- det er for flaut å snakke om,” sier jeg og ser ned, fikler med fingrene mine.

“Okei, vi trenger ikke snakke om det.”

“Fint.”

Vi spiser alt for mye og drikker opp all o’boyen, blir så stappmette at vi må legge oss ned litt. Jeg setter på litt musikk igjen og vi blir liggende å prate.

“Vi hadde om universet i naturfagen denne uka og det er så spennende å lese om,” sier Isak entusiastisk. “Synes ikke du også?

“Nei, liker kun å tenke på jorda jeg. Syns det den er stor nok."

“Jeg er overbevist om at finnes mange nesten helt like univers.”

“Hvordan da?”

“At det finnes uendelige mange verdener langt bortenfor vår verden så klart, kanskje i en helt annen galakse. Men de er liksom ikke helt like. Det er noe som er forskjellig i hver verden.”

“Jeg skjønner ikke helt hva du mener?”

“Nei, altså- jeg mener det er mange verdener som er en kopi av denne, men at det er noe som er forskjellig liksom, som at soveposen din er grønn i stedet for blå for eksempel.”

Even snur seg, ligger nå på siden og ser på meg og jeg snur meg sånn at jeg kan se på han også. For det er jo mye bedre å se på Even enn å se rett opp i teltduken, den er jo ikke like pen eller kjekk liksom.

“Jeg liker ikke å tenke på sånt jeg.”

“Hvorfor ikke?”

“For universet er så stort og da føler jeg meg så liten og alene.”

Jeg tar tak i den ene hånda til Even og klemmer litt på den. Liker ikke tanken på at han skal føle seg alene, for det er jo ikke noe gøy å være. Husker hvordan det var da jeg begynte å syvende klasse og _alle_ snakket om jentene de var forelska i og jeg ikke hadde noen å snakke med om _min_ forelskelse. Eller jeg hadde jo egentlig det da, har jo funnet ut i ettertid at jeg kan snakke med Jonas om _absolutt alt_ , men jeg skjønte jo ikke det da.

“Men du er jo ikke alene da. Jeg er jo der.”

“Kjenner vi hverandre i alle verdener da? Om ingen er like, så må det vel være noen vi ikke er sammen i?”

“Om vi ikke gjør det, så blir vi det i hvertfall.”

“Tror du det?”

“Det er jeg overbevist om.” 

Jeg åler meg litt mer mot Even, vi ligger nesten tett inntil hverandre nå. Raskt bøyer jeg meg fremover og kysser han på kinnet. Idet jeg skal lene meg tilbake, tar han tak i nakken min og stopper meg. Flytter seg litt nærmere meg, sånn at vi nå ligger helt inntil hverandre.

Han stirrer intenst på meg og smiler litt, før han forsiktig lukker øynene og presser leppene våre sammen. Det går et sug gjennom magen, slik som det alltid gjør når vi kysser. Hånda mi ligger litt rart ved siden av meg og jeg vet liksom ikke helt hvor jeg skal gjøre av den. Kan jeg legge den på ryggen til Even mon tro?

Forsiktig legger jeg hånda på ryggen hans, lar den bli liggende helt stille et lite øyeblikk for å se om Even reagerer. Det skjer ikke noe annet enn at han mimikerer meg, legger sin hånd på min rygg og jeg tar det som et tegn på det jeg gjør er okei.

Bevegelsene mine er små, jeg stryker han forsiktig opp og ned gjentatte ganger. Even gjør det samme og det kiler sånn godt på ryggen. Ikke sånn som når mamma gjør det, men på en _helt_ annen måte. Jeg kjenner det i hele kroppen, det er nesten som den har tatt fyr og det føles både rart og veldig godt på en og samme gang. 

Vi blir liggende å kysse helt til vi nesten ikke har noe pust igjen. Jeg ruller over på siden, puster tungt og stirrer i taket. Smiler fra øre til, kan liksom ikke skjønne at dette her skjer. At jeg og Even ligger helt for oss selv og kliner. Dette er i hvert fall noe jeg skal fortelle Jonas om i morra. Han kommer til å bli kjempeimponert.

Plutselig kommer jeg på mixtapen til Even igjen. Jeg har ventet lenge nok nå, må få gitt Even mixtapen min som har ligget og brent i bagen min helt siden vi kom inn i teltet.

“Du, du, du, Even?”

“Ja?” Even snur seg og ser nysgjerrig på meg.

“Herregud, du må jo få gaven din.”

“Jeg har ikke noe med til deg da,” sier han og ser ned et øyeblikk.

“Går fint det da.” Jeg reiser meg opp, strekker meg mot bangen, roter rundt i den på let etter gaven og Even reiser seg opp han og, vi blir til slutt sittende rett ovenfor hverandre med beina i kryss. “Her.”

“Takk.”

Gaven er pakket inn, måtte bruke avispapir for jeg fant ikke noe gavepapir. Kun et med nisser på og det ble litt corny siden bare er juni. Jeg følger spent med mens Even river av papiret.

“Isaks love-mix.” Even leser på coveret, ser på meg og smiler fra øre til øre, før han snur kassetten.

“Har funnet sanger som får meg til å tenke på deg.”

“Det var mange da.”

“Ja,” sier jeg og nikker. “Men det er ikke så rart da-”

“Å?”

“Jeg tenker på deg nesten hele tida.”

Jeg rødmer, men jeg må bare få sagt det. For det er jo sant, Even har festa seg på hjernen min med sånn sterkt superlim. Samme hvor mye jeg prøver riste vekk tankene av han, så blir han bare værende. Jeg har jo ikke prøvd sånn kjempehardt da, for jeg liker jo å tenke på Even, men noen ganger så har jeg prøvd. Sånn når jeg skal gjøre matteleksene mine for eksempel eller øve på tyske gloser.

“Åh!” Even lener seg frem og kysser meg raskt på munnen. “Tenker på deg hele tiden og.”

“Hørte du på Ti i Skuddet på onsdag?” spør jeg entusiastisk og skjønner umiddelbart at jeg har sagt noe dumt når jeg ser ansiktsuttrykket til Even. Smilet forsvinner brått og han kikker ned på beina sine et øyeblikk. “Sorry, dumt spørsmål.”

“Det går fint,” sier han og prøver å smile igjen. “Jeg glemte hele greia, lå sikkert og sov, jeg husker faktisk ikke helt.”

“Ikke tenk på det, det går fint.”

Jeg lener meg fremover og gir han et kyss på munnen. 

“Men, men. Det kuleste skjedde da. Og jeg bare _må_ fortelle deg om det. Du kommer til å synes det er fint, selv om du ikke fikk hørt på det.”

“Hva skjedde?”

“Det kom en Queen sang som gikk rett inn på andre plass.”

“Gjorde det? Åååh. Og så fikk ikke jeg høre den.”

Even sukker tungt og kikker ned. Den spilles jo neste onsdag, er jo bare fem dager til, men det er lenge å vente for en som elsker Freddie Mercury og Queen.

“Jeg tok den opp da,” sier jeg med et smil og ser bort på Even, gleder meg til å se reaksjonen hans.

“Tok du den opp?” Han kikker opp. Munnen er vidåpen og øynene er store og kulerunde.

“Ja, den er på kassetten din også. Vil du høre?”

“Herregud, så klart!”

Even lyser opp. Smilet brer seg rask, går fra øre til øre. Kassetten sitter allerede i spilleren og jeg trykker på play. Er så klart forberedt, har spolt frem til der sangen begynner så den starter med en gang.

Even sprekker opp i et smil når gitaren fyller teltet og det tar ikke lang tid før hodet beveger seg i takt med rytmen til sangen.

_I want it all and I want it now._

_I want it all and I want it now._

Ordene til Queen har festet seg på innsiden av meg, det er liksom akkurat det jeg føler nå. Jeg vil ha alt med Even, alt det fine og alt det som ikke er så fint, og jeg vil ha det nå og for alltid. Det kommer aldri til å finnes noen finere enn akkurat han og jeg må sørge for at han blir min og bare min.

Sangen slutter litt brått for de måtte jo så klart begynne å snakke på slutten av sangen og jeg ville jo ikke ha med det på kassetten. Det irriterer meg litt, skulle gjerne hatt hele sangen, men vet det er umulig. Om jeg ikke vil kjøpe kassetten med sangen på, men det har jeg ikke penger til. Har jo knapt råd til bugg jo.

“Fy flate, den sangen var jo bare helt rå. De gitargreiene på starten var så kule og stemmen til Freddie er jo bare helt magisk.”

“Så enig med deg.”

“Tenk at du tok den opp til meg. Herregud så fint. Jeg skal høre på denne sangen hundre ganger i mårra. Og så skal jeg lære meg hele teksten utenat.”

Reaksjonen til Even ødelegger nesten planen min, for han er så entusiastisk og smiler med hele ansiktet. Akkurat sånn som gjør meg helt mo i knærne og såpass ør i hodet at alle tanker som oftest bare forsvinner som et fly i tåke.

Jeg kjemper med meg selv for å ikke la meg rive med, for det som nå skal skje har jeg tenkt hardt på i mange dager og jeg er _helt_ sikker på at er det rette å gjøre. Jeg gjør det ikke fordi han har vært syk, eller kanskje litt derfor også, fordi jeg vil muntre han opp. Men mest er det fordi jeg elsker han.

“Even?” 

“Ja?” Even ser på meg.

“Altså, jeg lurte liksom på en ting.” Hjertet hamrer fort og ukontrollert.

“Hva da?”Even ser på meg med intense øyne, som om han skjønner at jeg skal si noe viktig men ikke aner hva.

“Eh- skal vi legge oss i soveposen?” Jeg feiger ut, ordene er limt fast på tunga, vil liksom ikke ut.

“Fryser du? For gjør du det, så kan vi det da,” sier Even, alltid like omtenksom.

“Kanskje litt.”

Der ikke sant, for jeg føler meg helt varm innvendig. Alle sommerfuglene flakser inni meg og jeg tror ikke de bare er i magen, for det kribler i _hele_ kroppen. I tærne, lårene, i brystet og fingrene. Men jeg har ingen annen grunn for å ville ligge i soveposen, så da blir det sånn.

“Da gjør vi det,” smiler Even. “Dumt å fryse liksom.”

“Mm,” sier jeg og så legger vi oss ned i hver vår sovepose.

“Var det bare det du skulle spørre om?” Han ser nysgjerrig på meg, skjønner kanskje at jeg oppfører meg litt rart plutselig. 

“Eh- nei. Egentlig ikke.”

“Okei. Hva annet lurte du på da?”

“Jeg bare lurte på- eh- altså- du må bare si nei, hvis du ikke vil altså. Jeg håper ikke du sier nei da, men det kan jo hende at du synes det er teit og at jeg er for ung eller- eh- jeg vet ikke helt jeg.”

Jeg stopper opp, biter meg selv i leppa. Kjenner kroppen skjelve litt, er så redd for at Even kanskje ikke føler akkurat det samme som meg. Kanskje han liker meg, men ikke _så_ mye. Eller så synes han jeg er for barnslig eller- Tankene spinner rundt i hodet som en karusell på dobbel hastighet.

“Men bare si det da.”

“Nei, altså. Uhm- kunne du liksom tenke deg å bli sammen med meg?”

Det oppstår en stillhet, det eneste jeg hører er pusten til Even som plutselig har blitt litt raskere og han leer på seg litt inne i soveposen. Øynene er store og runde og de stirrer intenst på meg.

“Vil du det? Bli sammen med meg? Han ser rart på meg og jeg skjønner liksom ikke hvorfor han spør. Er ikke det åpenbart, hvordan kan man _ikke_ ville være sammen med verdens kjekkeste fyr liksom? Hallo!

“Så klart.”

“Men-” Han stopper opp, biter seg litt i tommelen før han fortsetter. “Jeg er jo ikke som alle andre da.”

Det er litt rart, men samtidig sikkert ikke. Han virket så selvsikker da han spurte om jeg ville se film med han for tjueseks dager siden. Men nå er han helt annerledes, virker litt usikker på en måte.

Kanskje det er den sykdommen sin feil? Jeg snakket med mamma om det her om dagen, hadde så mange spørsmål og mamma vet jo masse om det å være sånn syk. Så da ble det til at jeg spurte henne og hun var så flink svarte på alt jeg lurte på. Kunne så klart ikke gi meg alle svarene, siden det forskjellig fra person til person hvordan man har det og de har jo ikke samme sykdom. Men jeg fikk vite litt om hvordan det kan være da og jeg tror det er derfor han er sånn som han er nå.

“Nei, du er kanskje ikke det. Men det gjør da ikke noe.” Jeg stopper opp, tar et godt pust inn før jeg fortsetter. “Du blir liksom ikke mindre kjekk selv om du er syk da. Og jeg synes du er den kjekkeste gutten på hele jorda liksom.”

Ordene kommer ut i en stor klynge, glemmer å puste mens jeg prater. Rødmen stiger opp i meg, det føles som hele ansiktet er i ferd med å ta fyr. Hadde det ikke vært for at Even gir meg _det_ blikket, så hadde jeg lukket øynene. For det er litt flaut å være så direkte, si sånt til han, men han må bare vite det, sånn at han ikke skal gå rundt å tvile på noe. For han er verdens kjekkeste gutt og jeg elsker han.

“Du er den fineste gutten jeg noen gang har møtt,” sier Even lavmælt.

“Åååh. Og du er den fineste jeg noen gang har møtt,” sier jeg like lavmælt.

Det oppstår en stillhet. Vi ligger ved siden av hverandre og bare ser på hverandre. Selv om jeg egentlig burde skjønne at han vil være sammen med meg, selv om han ikke har sagt det direkte, så ligger jeg urolig og venter på at han skal si det høyt.

“Sååå?”

“Ja.”

Han nikker gjentatte ganger, både puta og soveposen beveger seg. Så åler han seg nærmere meg, puta hans blir hengende litt igjen, men det ser ikke ut til å bry han. Vi stirrer intenst på hverandre, det føles som jeg er på vei til å drukne i det blå og jeg vet ikke helt hvor jeg skal gjøre av meg.

Jeg har så lyst å holde blikket hans, men vet ikke om kroppen tåler det, for hjertet banker nå så fort og sommerfuglene i magen har formert seg titalls ganger at jeg lurer på om jeg snart kommer til å eksplodere fra innsiden. Går det an?

Løsningen kommer raskt, for plutselig kjenner jeg to myke lepper forsiktig berøre mine. Øynene lukker seg i ren refleks og forblir lukket helt til vi begge trenger luft og motvillig glir fra hverandre.

“Kjæresten min,” sier Even nesten ikke lydhørt og fniser litt.

“Kjæresten min,” sier jeg tilbake og fniser litt jeg og.

Jeg fører leppene mine mot hans igjen. Denne gangen stikker jeg tunga så vidt ut, lar den prøvende gli over leppa hans. Plutselig kjenner jeg litt motstand, det må være tunga til Even. Munnen hans åpner seg litt og jeg tror han inviterer meg inn, så jeg drister meg til å stikke litt mer av tunga inn i munnen hans.

Det føles litt rart, men også godt hvordan tungene våre forsiktig leker med hverandre. Spytt blander seg og det hele føles litt ut som en lett brytekamp kanskje? En brytekamp med et sånt stort fyrverkeri som du kan oppleve ved Rådhuset hvert nyttår.

Noen ville kanskje sagt dans, men jeg har liksom ikke danset med noen før på den måten. Bare med mamma i bryllupet til tante Astrid da hun giftet seg på nytt for to år siden og den dansen vil jeg bare glemme, for det var jo så kleint.

Kysset tar nesten pusten fra meg. Det hele er så overveldende at jeg ikke klarer å si noe som helst. Tunga er som limt til ganen og alt jeg klarer å få frem er noen noen rare stønn som sikkert høres kjempeteit ut, men det ser ut som Even har det akkurat sånn som meg, så jeg velger å ikke bry meg om det.

Jeg legger meg over på ryggen, stirrer i den grønne teltduken. Even tar tak i hånda mi og jeg spriker med fingrene, lar de flettes med hans og trykker lett til. Jeg har aldri hatt kjæreste før. Har aldri tungekysset noen før heller. Men nå har jeg både kjæreste og tungekysset for første gang. Smilet mitt går nesten rundt og jeg føler meg som verdens heldigste gutt.

“Hva tror du foreldrene dine sier om dette da? At vi er blitt sammen?” spør Even lavmælt og trykker litt på hånda mi.

“Mamma vil bare synes det er fint. Hun vet jo at jeg liker gutter og deg,” sier jeg like lavmælt.

“Men ikke pappa?”

“Jeg vet ikke helt hva pappa vil synes, han er litt streng. Men jeg driter i hva pappa mener.”

“Men du kan vel ikke drite i hva han sier?”

“Jo, det kan jeg. Om han ikke vil godta deg, så må jeg jo nesten det. Men-” Jeg nøler litt, må svelge et par ganger før jeg kan fortsette. “Hva kommer dine foreldre til å si da?”

“De kommer til å digge det,” sier han med myk stemme og klemmer hånden min.

Jeg snur ansiktet, møter blikket til Even. Han smiler sånn mykt og fint til meg og jeg blir sånn rar i magen, det kribler og kiler intenst og det føles nesten som jeg holder på å eksplodere innvendig av lykke. Herregud for et fint smil, tror jeg aldri kommer til å venne meg til at han ser på meg på den måten.

Jeg er ikke helt sikker på hvordan er å være kjærester med noen da. Men jeg tror det skal gå bra og bli veldig, veldig fint, samme hva pappa kommer til å si. Samme hva alle kommer til å si i grunn.

For vi skal tygge tyggis, holde hender mens vi hører på ti i skuddet hver onsdag og tungekysser. Og om vi er riktig så heldig, er det ingen som vil kjøpe teltet til pappa og da kan vi sove ute i hele sommer. 

Hva mer trenger man, liksom?

Ikkeno.


End file.
